1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by discharging ink droplets from nozzles onto a recording medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of inkjet printers that perform printing by discharging ink droplets from nozzles onto a recording medium, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to perform printing by discharging ink droplets onto a recording sheet (a recording medium) from a recording head (an inkjet head) mounted on a carriage reciprocating along a predetermined scanning direction. Further, the known inkjet printer is configured to cause feed rollers and corrugated holding spur wheels to press the recording sheet against a surface of a platen that has thereon convex portions and concave portions alternately formed along the scanning direction, so as to hold the recording sheet in a predetermined wave shape. The predetermined wave shape has mountain portions protruding toward an ink discharge surface of the recording head, and valley portions recessed in a direction opposite to the direction toward the ink discharge surface, the mountain portions and the valley portions alternately arranged along the scanning direction. In other words, the recording sheet is corrugated in such a corrugated form as to have ridges and grooves (flutes) extending along a sheet feeding direction perpendicular to the predetermined scanning direction and alternating along the predetermined scanning direction.